


碎片

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 伽勒尔知名冠军与他的多年好对手之间的琐碎事件。
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 4





	碎片

**Author's Note:**

> -78x丹
> 
> -有副cp，赫普x尤丽（即赫普x主♀）
> 
> -不好吃，没意思，全都是我脑内臆想
> 
> -含过去捏造，全都是我脑内臆想

1.身高、胡子和发型

他以前并没有比丹帝高那么多的。小男孩儿往往拔个子的速度都飞快，刚开始旅行那会儿两个人的身高一个赛一个的往上窜。有时他们会在某个城镇竞技场遇上彼此，有时候也会在某个道路或旷野上撞到正在野营的对方。他们会在更衣室的门前为彼此加油，也会偷偷溜进对方的营地里吓对方一跳。

每一次见面他们都跟前一次遇见时的不太一样，小孩子成长的速度太快了。不过总是奇巴纳高上一点。最开始小男孩儿的斗争心会作祟，丹帝总是感到挫败与不适，不过打一场后这种情绪就会迁移到奇巴纳身上。一来一回，可男孩子间的感情就是这样简单直接。那样的日子久了，兴许是长大，也可能是别样的原因。互相认可的人之间的比试就不会有那些负面的情绪，丹帝不再会为比对方矮而闷闷不乐，就像奇巴纳也不会因输掉了对战而郁郁寡欢。两人见面像是迎接老朋友，拥抱一下后问问对方老兄最近怎么样。奇巴纳彼时还没有热衷上自拍，脑袋上顶着的脏辫也没有现在绑的这么多。丹帝的下巴还很光滑，头发也还是短短的，简直是他弟弟如今模样的初代版。

奇巴纳已经不太记得是什么时候起丹帝开始蓄起了小胡子，头发也逐渐留长。可能是在成为大人以后，伽勒尔地区的小冠军长成了男子汉，想要变得更有男人味了。丹帝没有老朋友那样黝黑的皮肤，挺拔的身材也没有酷炫到爆的脏辫加成，杵在那儿活像个老实的化朗镇傻小子。奇巴纳还记得对方在他们约定好的野营时跑来问他什么样的胡子帅气好看，俩个刚成年的男孩儿缩在帐篷里搞了半天也不知道怎么办，第一次修造型的时候毛手毛脚地割出了丹帝一下巴的血，把撩开帐篷准备往里钻补妆的索尼娅吓得差点以为撞见什么被害现场。

发型却像是丹帝放任后的野蛮生长，大概是胡子的事儿搞得他心有余悸，他没有再动过关于发型的念想。但面对丹帝留长的头发奇巴纳兴致极佳，对方的那头紫色的头发和他的不太一样，有点像他弟弟从小养的那只毛辫羊，撸起来的手感柔软又乖顺。他总喜欢在露营时躺在丹帝旁边一撮一撮捻他的头发玩，丹帝也不生气，他的确也不是爱生气的人，他只会笑着对他说你跟我弟小时候真像。

妈的。

2.我弟就是你弟

奇巴纳是独子，没有兄弟姐妹。对于丹帝和他弟赫普的兄弟情谊他表示理解但是总归没法感同身受。

但丹帝依旧愿意和他孜孜不倦地分享他弟弟的那些事儿。比如丹帝说，我弟说他最喜欢的就是我。丹帝还说，我弟说我的每场比赛他都有看。丹帝又说，我弟说他永远支持我。

其实挺好的，奇巴纳如此评价，可爱的孩子大家都喜欢，何况这种忠心耿耿只pick自己老哥的呢。

丹帝闻言对他露出了了然的表情和微笑，拍了怕他的肩膀说，没关系的奇巴纳，如果你希望那我弟就是你弟。

奇巴纳震惊，扭头问正坐在一旁涂指甲油的索尼娅，我很难过的样子吗？

没关系的奇巴纳。索尼娅吹了吹手指，她今天用了稚山雀尾羽颜色的甲油，上面覆着她小心翼翼沾上去的雪花片。她吹了又吹，抬起头看了一眼两个和她一起长大的男人，祖母绿的眼睛里看不清什么情绪。索尼娅又低下了头，说你让他扯吧，他弟已经是我弟很久了。

他便想起了聂梓，想起了那人三句不离的妹妹突然就觉得丹帝这样其实还行。却又不免默默地想，说你等着吧，丹帝你等着赫普有了喜欢的人。

但他倒是也没想到会这么快。

那天丹帝躺在医院里，赫普趴在他的病床边正睡得死死的，丝毫不知道自己老哥正一本正经对前来探望的好兄弟讲，说我弟说他这次支持尤丽。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的阅读：）


End file.
